


Mari Chatmas

by Miraculous_MariChat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Music, F/M, Fluff, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21856231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_MariChat/pseuds/Miraculous_MariChat
Summary: Chat shows up on Mari's doorstep on Christmas Eve. What's to happen next?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Mari Chatmas

Chat Noir couldn’t stop the rapid beating of his heart. This was the day he’d finally tell her. The soft crunch of his feet in the fresh snow was the only sound you could hear on this night. After all, it was Christmas Eve. He jumped to the next rooftop and paused. Just in front of him was her house. As most nights, the light was on even in this late hour. He took the leap to her balcony and gently knocked on her balcony door.  
“Chat? What are you doing here so late?”  
“I wanted to see you..”  
The warm smile she gave him melted the frost that had been starting to form on his uniform and he felt his heart beat faster. She let him in and he purred at the warmth of the room.  
“Are you hungry? I can go get some cookies or something.”  
“That sounds good. Need a hand?”  
“No I got it. You stay and warm up.”  
He watched her go before looking around the cozy room that was her pink palace. An unfinished dress hung on the form in a brilliant red. He gently touched the fabric, feeling the silk even through his gloves. He was careful not to let his claws linger on the delicate material. He moved away from the dress and headed to her desk, where sketches littered the floor. He picked one up and smiled. It was just like her to try and create something out of something as simple as a leaf.  
“I’m back!”  
He smiled, putting the drawing on her desk before moving to the chaise, where she had set the treats. He grabbed a cookie, surprised at how warm it was. Before he could take a bite, however, Marinette pushed a steaming cup of cocoa into his hands.  
“To warm you up.”  
He smiled and took a careful sip.  
“Thank you, it’s delicious.”  
She returned the smile as she sat down beside him. They talked quietly as they enjoyed their snacks. It was only moments after they had finished that Marinette pushed a gift into his hands.  
“What’s this?”  
She gave him a sly smile.  
“A present? I plan to give Adrien one when I visit tomorrow, but this is for Chat Noir.”  
He stared at her in reverence before looking to the present.  
“Thank you, Marinette.”  
“Well open it!”  
He laughed and did as she prompted. Inside the box was a lush, green scarf that matched his eyes.  
“Oh Mari...”  
“I know you already have one, but I wanted you to have this one. For cold days. And I found the perfect thread and everything at a steal of a price, so it’s nothing big.”  
He wrapped the scarf around his neck, feeling the soft fabric against his skin.  
“Thank you.”  
She beamed at him and he positively melted. He pulled himself together and stood, playing something from his phone. He bowed and held his hand out to her.  
“May I have this dance?”  
She laughed and took his hand.  
“You may.”  
He pulled her close, like he had done so many times before, and started to dance. His soft, raspy voice began to sing along in her ear.  
“From the moment I saw, from the moment I looked into your eyes, there was something about you. I knew, I knew.”  
She looked at his as he sang, awe written on her face as they danced through the song till the end.”  
“I’ve seen the miracle of snow on Christmas day. The magic of love’s first kiss that takes your breath away. And underneath the mistletoe, I know dreams come true. ‘Cause I’ve never seen anything as beautiful as you.”  
Her eyes welled up with tears, despite the smile on her face.  
“From the moment I saw, from the moment I looked into your eyes.”  
He pulled her close and kissed her. Her lips were soft beneath his and they fit so perfectly against his own. She tasted of sugar and cocoa, the scent of her perfume grated into his senses. He slowly pulled away and smiled at her, heart beating.  
“I love you Marinette.”  
She paused and looked at him.  
“I love you too.”  
"Merry Christmas."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for reading! If you want to listen to the full song, it's right here~!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h045yAObG_o


End file.
